Hiram Shaw
Hiram Shaw (b. October 5, 1822) is a mutant with superhuman strength. He is the son of Fabron Shaw. Currently the leader of the Suicide Squad, Hiram was once a member of the Assassin Order, which he later betrayed for the Templar Order, which in turn he also betrayed. Hiram is a member of the Shaw family. 'History' : "I once fought for a order. I obeyed men of privilege and wealth. Now, I bend my knee to no man. My only oath is to my crew and together we will take back what is rightfully ours. With blood and steel, we shall stand up to the powerful. The Assassin's will curse my name, and Templars will fear it, that name is.....Hiram Shaw" :: −'Hiram' Early Years Hiram was sixteen years old when he first enlisted in the United States Army, having lied about his age. After serving a stint in Korea, he was later assigned to Camp Washington where he had been promoted to the rank of Major. In the early 1960s, he met Captain Adeline Kane who was tasked with training young soldiers in new fighting techniques in anticipation of brewing troubles taking place in Vietnam. Kane was amazed at how skilled Hiram was and how quickly he adapted to modern conventions of warfare. She had a crush on him with him, and realized that he was without a doubt the most able-bodied combatant she had ever encountered. She offered to privately train Hiram in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Hiram mastered every fighting form presented to him and was soon promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel.Shaw met Sarah sometime later and they fell in love quickly. Six months later, Sarah and he were married and she became pregnant with their first child. It was at this time that the war in Vietnam began to escalate and HIram was shipped overseas. At home, Adeline gave birth to their son Obadiah. A few years later, a group of hired mercenaries broke into the Hiram's house and kidnapped young Obadiah. Sarah attempted to fight them off, but she was knoked out and prevented her from saving her son. When Hiram discovered what had happened, he knew he could not keep the truth from his wife any longer. HIram was not only a former Military man, he was also one of the world's deadliest and most highly sought after assassins - Deathstroke the Terminator. He promised Sarah that he would save their son. Together, they flew to Tangier and squared off against a rival mercenary known as the Jackal. The Jackal wanted Hiram to reveal important information relating to a client or else he would have his men kill Obadiah. Hiram gambled on the idea that he could save his son before the Jackal could give the order. Unfortunately, Obadiahs's left eye was slashed by one of the criminals before Hiram could prevent it, destroying his left eye and rendering blind in that eye. Years later his son was in a relationship with Abigail Harkness, whom Hiram believed was a witch and thus disapproved. He forbade Obadiah from seeing her, but Obadiah disobeyed, believing that Abigail was innocent. Hiram went away on a contract and was gone for a few days. When Hiram returned home, he found his wife, Sarah, was dead. Hiram blamed Abigail and had her arrested for witchcraft and murder. She was sentenced to death but Obadiah rescued her and the two escaped town. Hiram sent a pack of townsfolk after them. Abigail revealed that she was indeed a witch and killed the townspeople with a blast of fire. Only Hiram survived the blast. Betraying the Order : "History may brand me traitor, rebel, or renegade. But in the end, it doesn't matter how history remembers me. What matters, is that I followed my own creed." :: −'Hiram' Awakening Reunited : "Some chains can never be broken. I lost 15 years. Buried alive. Erased. You left me rotting in that hell hole and never looked back. But you can’t outrun the past, and when it catches up, when all your lies collapse around you, I’ll be there sifting through the wreckage. You owe me." :: −'Hiram to Avery' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Immortality: Like his father and the rest of the Assassins, Hiram is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. He still vulnerable to physical damage, but has over the years strengthened his durability. In later years it is shown that Hiram has aged quite a bit so he lokks like a man in his 60's. Superhuman Strength: Hiram's had superhuman strength levels sufficient to lift approximately 25 tons. Over the years and due to traning, Hiram's strength has increased substantially and is enough for him to lift 100 tons maybe even more. 'Abilities' Tactical Analysis: Hiram is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand; he even single handedly defeated the JLA roster that lacked the "Big Three". He has been compared to Batman in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Fabron once claimed the Hiram was, "One of the worlds greatest tactician." Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Hiram trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. His physical prowess is so great that he has defeated Batman in hand to hand combat. *Boxing *Jujitsu *Karate *Ninjitsu Swordsmanship:' Deathstroke is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Deathstroke armor 1.0: Deathstroke Armor 2.0: Hiram wears a costume as his villain alter-ego Deathstroke, to hide his identity from his victims. It is a personal suit of body armor custom tailored to his needs. Hiram's original version of the mask was a solid mask with a black/orange fabric hood. HIram's new mask in the present day appears to be a metal helmet, with the black side acting as an eyepatch. Slade wears this mask as his villain alter-ego Deathstroke, to hide his identity from his victims. Deathstroke Armor 3.0: The Deathstroke armor 3.0 is basicly the same as the 2.0 but with a few modifications to it. the mask has changed a little. 'Personality' : "Death would be a release from this life, and his sentence is yet to be carried out. I'm going to tear everything he cares about away from him. Destroy those who choose to follow him. Corrupt those he loves. Once he has lost everyone and everything he values, I will drive an arrow through his eye." :: −'Hiram to Sebastian Blood regarding his plan for Avery' 'Equipment' Hiram's Mask: Weapons Bowstaff/Ballistic Staff: Hiram uses a retractable staff as his secondary weapon that contains a hidden rifle and a micro-bomb launcher inside of it's core. Grapnel Gun/Grapple Hook/Gun: Used only to grapple to Vantage Points and ledges. Hiram interestingly has two grapple guns, one for grappling to higher platforms and another that's used to pull off grating coverings, grapple enemies, etc. Remote Claw: It is a grapple device that fires a hook-on reel. Smoke Bomb/Smoke Pellet/Stun Grenade: Used to escape from armed enemies when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them up. Proximity Bomb: Used as traps for unsuspecting enemies to stumble upon. They may be planted upon enemies as an immediate stun. Neural Pellet: Used as a pellet planted on an enemy that releases stunning gases. 2 Custom Sword/Katana Swords Handgun/Desert Eagle Handgun: Hiram also uses an IMI Desert Eagle. Handgun/Laser Sighted Handgun: Hiram has an as-yet-to-be-identified backup hand gun. It looks very different from modern handguns, resembling the kind of weapon one might see in a science fiction film. 'Transportations' 'Trivia' *Hiram has a number of scars received througout his lifetime. References Category:Americans Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:Widowed Characters Category:Mutants Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shaw family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Male Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Immortal Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Blue Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Characters born in 1822 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Brown Hair Category:Templar Order members Category:British-American Assassins